fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Momose Mayu
Momose Mayu (百瀬まゆ) is the leader of the team Gemstone Time Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She is a unique, shy, cute and friendly person who likes her gemstones. Her alter ego is Cure Morganite (キュアモーガナイト) and is represented by the Morganite gemstone and flowers. She is also represented by the blooming spirit of the flower. Her catchphrases are ”Don’t move.” and ”Isn’t that fair, Nina?. Profile * Full name: Momose Mayu. * Japanese: 百瀬まゆ. * Birthday: 3rd October. * Zodiac: Libra (天秤座). * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan. * Height: 165 cm (5’4”). * Blood type: A+. * Species: Human. * Personal quote: Life is good. * Habit: Overreacting over a specific topic. * Favourite food: Cupcakes. * Favourite colour: Pink and Magenta. * Favourite music: Obviously Rhythm and blues. * Japanese voice actor: Rie Murakawa (村川梨衣). * English voice actor: Beth Chalmers. Fears * In the series, she suffers from Trypophobia, a fear of lots of holes. * She also has the fear of spiders, also known as Arachnophobia in the series, Gemstone Time Pretty Cure!. Dreams * At the end of the series, Mayu would like to work as a nurse. * Her parents are also known to be doctors. Skills * Athletic Skills: Mayu is very good at volleyball, especially when she is an energetic and intelligent girl. * Academic Skills: Mayu has the best and smartest personality out of the rest of her team. * Other Skills: Cookies are what Mayu and her family members make all their lives. She is also very good at gardening with her father as well. Appearance Physical Appearance Mayu has magenta hair which she has draping on her shoulders. She also has cutesy magenta eyes. Clothing style Mayu likes to wear girly attires to match her personality because of her theme colour. She also likes accessories to her outfit. Normal attire Her usual outfit is a pink dress. She also wears pink shoes and puffy magenta socks. In the summer, she changes into a pink dress with long sleeves and matching leather sandals. During winter she wears a pink jacket that has a magenta pleat skirt and matching boots. She sometimes wears gloves. School outfits In school, her outfit is a pink dress with matching boots and white socks. She also wears a pink bracelet on her left wrist. Her volleyball outfit consists of a pink and magenta one piece dress with matching shoes and white socks. She sometimes wears a gold necklace. Cure Morganite As Cure Morganite, her hair becomes pink, grows longer and becomes tied in a ponytail. Her eyes also change colour to pink. Her outfit consists of a pink & magenta dress with matching boots and gloves. Her pink bow is on her ponytail and the Gem Pod is on her right hip where her ribbon is. Personality The little-understood Mayu is one of the few Pretty Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Mayu works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Mayu will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Etymology * Momose (百瀬) comes from Momo (桃) which means peach, which refers to her theme colour and se (瀬) means star. So that means a hundred stars. * Mayu (まゆ) comes from the one kanji (眉) which means web. * The Morganite is a pink beryl. History Childhood Ever since Mayu was young, she was born and raised in Tokyo city. She was in elementary school until, she then wished for a better life. It worked out great, and after she got a new life at her current school, she was a little bit scared. Becoming Cure Morganite While she and Rio are going to the new school, Mayu wishes Rio good luck. After meeting Rose, Mayu is very scared and thought Rose was a bug, but Rose is actually a rabbit that Rio owns. Mayu met Rose the next day in her house and then she worries about school and her elder sister, Rio Momose, who thinks she is dangerous, but she is very kind. Finishing her homework, Mayu calls her mother and sister, Rio to school. While running to school, Mayu gets help from Rose, who gets to learn from music. Megumi steals Miyu’s soul and turns it into a Koiwai. Rose tells Mayu to transform into Cure Morganite to catch the dark monster, Koiwai as the wish becomes true to Mayu. The Gem Pod and her Cure Jewel appear. She has the ability to transform into Cure Morganite. As the leader, she uses Morganite Shoot on the Koiwai to get Miyu’s soul back to her. Cure Morganite Cure Morganite (キュアモーガナイト) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mayu. In order to transform, she needs her Gem Pod and her Cure Jewel. Her weapon is the Morganite Hammer (or MorMer). She controls the power of the flowers along with the Morganite gemstone. Transformation sequence First her Gem Pod opens up while inserting her Cure Jewel into the pod. Mayu then shouts ”Gem Mode!” and creates a star with her stylus as she shouts ”Miracle Transformation!”. Her clothes are removed and replaced with a pink glow. Then her top and brooch appear, she then moves her arms in a wing motion and her gloves appear. Her skirt appears then her boots. Her hair lengthens and a bow comes in place. Her Gem Pod is then inserted into its pounch and she proceeds to introduce herself. Attacks * Morganite Shoot (モーガナイトシュート) is her main and one of her only attacks using her Morganite Cure Jewel as well as her Morganite Hammer. * Morganite Ascension (モーガナイトアセンシオン) is her first ever attack. She needs her Morganite Cure Jewel along with her Morganite Hammer. * Morganite Radiation (モーガナイトレディエション) is her second attack that she uses. She needs her Morganite Cure Jewel and her Morganite Hammer. Trivia * Her birthday is on October 3rd, so her zodiac is a Libra. * Mayu and Reika from Smile Pretty Cure are very good friends. * Mayu shares her voice actors with Arisa Matsuda (Rie Murakawa) and 1, 3, 5, 11, & 16 (Beth Chalmers). Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:♀ Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Gemstone Time Pretty Cure! Category:Female Characters Category:Flower using Cures Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:User:Fairyballetprinc